1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a process cartridge unit and an image forming apparatus having the same which can change a position of a knob.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, a copying machine, a fax machine, or a multifunction device, is configured to develop an electrostatic latent image into a visible image by supplying a developer to a surface of a photosensitive body, transfer the visible image onto a printable medium, and fuse the visible image to the printable medium. Such an image forming apparatus generally includes a photosensitive drum, a developing roller, and a developer container storing a developer.
The developer is a consumable article, and a photosensitive drum or a developing roller has a lifespan shorter than other components. In order to replace the above components easily, recently-developed image forming apparatuses employ a process cartridge unit in which the above components integrated into a single unit. In other words, the above consumable components can be replaced all at once only by replacing the process cartridge unit.
The image forming apparatus equipped with such a process cartridge unit includes a main body provided with an opening to install or remove the process cartridge unit and a cover to expose or shield the opening. The process cartridge unit is provided with a knob that enables a user to install or remove the process cartridge unit easily.
However, because the size (or the length) of the process cartridge unit is large due to the process cartridge unit's knob, the conventional image forming apparatus requires a large space in the main body to accommodate the process cartridge unit. Therefore, it is difficult to decrease the size of the main body. Further, when removing the process cartridge unit from the main body, a user must reach into the main body to grasp the knob.